Contando Estrelas
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Não importava se realmente havia alguém ali ou não, não importava se aquilo era real ou não. O que eu sabia era que me sentia bem, que me sentia segura, aquecida... de uma forma que era ao mesmo tempo completamente nova e completamente familiar."


_**Contando Estrelas**_

_**Sinopse:**____"Não importava se realmente havia alguém ali ou não, não importava se aquilo era real ou não. O que eu sabia era que me sentia bem, que me sentia segura, aquecida... de uma forma que era ao mesmo tempo completamente nova e completamente familiar." Oneshot baseada na música Contando Estrelas, da banda The Kira Justice. _

_**Gênero:**__ Romance_

_**Classificação:**__ PG-13_

_**Trilha Sonora:**__ a música na qual essa songfic se inspira chama-se Contando Estrelas, e é do The Kira Justice. Essa música, na verdade, foi escrita inspirada em Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ela também é tão Kingdom Hearts que merecia uma fic. Sério, ouça. _

Tenho vindo aqui todas as noites. O tempo ultimamente está firme, sem chuva. E, durante a noite, a praia fica inexplicavelmente mais bela. É a hora em que eu paro e penso no que aconteceu. E no que eu deveria me lembrar.

Sabe quando você sente que há algo oculto em sua mente, mas você não consegue desenterrar de lá? Quando você se esforça ao máximo, mas não consegue encontrar aquela lembrança perdida? E que é justamente essa que é a mais importante de todas?

E por que o céu parecia ter a resposta para a minha pergunta? Por que ela parecia tão óbvia? E por que diabos eu não conseguia me lembrar?

Tantas perguntas... tão poucas respostas...

Aquela noite estava mais fria que o normal, mas o céu também estava muito mais límpido. Soprava uma brisa fria, e as ondas estavam fortes. Era uma noite de lua cheia, e as estrelas brilhavam. O som das ondas era pacífico, hipnótico... deixei que minha mente vagasse junto com elas, e a levasse para onde quisessem. Dessa vez, ao contrário das outras noites, não pensei, apenas... senti. A areia em minhas mãos, os respingos de água fria em meus pés, a brisa gelada em meu rosto... Pequenas sensações que pareciam tão intensas, profundas e cheias de significado...

"Está uma linda noite, não está?"

Que voz era aquela? Era desconhecida mas, ainda assim... familiar.

"Por que não me lembro de você?", eu disse, em voz alta. "Do seu rosto? Da sua voz?"

"Você se lembra", ele respondeu. "Estou bem aqui."

Então, senti um toque suave no meu peito. Meu coração.

Não fazia o menor sentido. Como ele podia estar aqui? _Como_, se eu simplesmente era incapaz de me lembrar dele?

Mas como ele poderia _não_ estar lá? Como, quando eu o sentia tão perto de mim?

Era uma presença tão próxima, tão próxima, que chegava a ser quase física. Era quase como se eu o sentisse perto de mim, suas mãos, seu calor, seu toque. E era uma sensação tão agradável e familiar que parecia ter me acompanhado desde sempre. E, quanto mais eu pensava nisso, pior eu me sentia por não me lembrar.

"Nós nos conhecemos, não é?", eu perguntei à voz.

"Sim, a gente se conhece", ela respondeu, meio brincalhona. "Aliás, a gente se conhece _muito bem_. Nós somos amigos, sabe? Ou talvez até algo mais do que isso, não sei. O que eu sei é que nos conhecemos, e que mesmo que você não se lembre, quero que saiba que nunca te esqueci."

"Eu não queria te esquecer, também...", respondi. Não... eu não queria ter te esquecido. Queria me lembrar, queria saber, queria _sentir!_ Porque eu já sabia que havia um elo entre nós, um elo que nos unia de uma forma inquebrável.

"Sabe... eu queria saber como é o seu rosto", eu disse, por fim.

"Nah, vai por mim, isso é o de menos!", ele riu. Era uma risada incandescente, animada, do tipo que faz com que qualquer um que esteja por perto também ria. "Eu não sou tão bonito assim. Na verdade...", e então, a voz dele hesitou, "...você é muito mais bonita."

A voz dele era tão sincera que eu quase podia imaginá-lo corando. Tive que rir, também.

"E o seu nome?", mudei de assunto. "Você pode me dizer?"

"Ah, não, esse eu vou deixar para você descobrir sozinha", ele respondeu. "Mas você se lembrará dele, tenho certeza... é só olhar as estrelas."

Então, olhei para cima. A noite estava mesmo espetacular, um tapete de veludo coberto por uma infinidade de pequenos diamantes. Deixei que aquela cena me preenchesse por completo. Era bela, grandiosa, majestosa. Era a natureza proporcionando seu maior espetáculo, um espetáculo silencioso e mágico, para ser contemplado com respeito e reverência.

Foi nessa hora que senti alguém me abraçar, e segurar minha mão. E, então, fechei os olhos. Não importava se realmente havia alguém ali ou não, não importava se aquilo era real ou não. O que eu sabia era que me sentia bem, que me sentia segura, aquecida... de uma forma que era ao mesmo tempo completamente nova e completamente familiar.

"Você já tentou contar estrelas, Kairi?", perguntou a voz.

"Já, um monte de vezes", respondi. "Sempre desisto antes de chegar a trezentos."

"Sabe, eu acho bom que não possamos contar todas as estrelas", ele disse. "Significa que elas são infinitas. Imagine só, uma infinidade desses pontos brilhantes pelo universo. De cada lado que olharmos, elas formarão outros desenhos, outras constelações... e, se elas são infinitas, também temos infinitas possibilidades. Não é fantástico? Tem tanta coisa lá fora, só esperando por nós... é só erguermos a mão e tocar neles."

Eu ri do tom de voz sonhador dele. Era lindo, mesmo. Mas assustador.

"Você está em algum lugar entre esse infinito de estrelas, não é?", perguntei, mais séria.

"Sim", ele respondeu, também sério. "Em algum lugar. Mas estou mais próximo do que você imagina."

Ele parecia triste. E eu _realmente_ estava triste. Queria tê-lo perto de mim, de verdade.

E então, abri os olhos e olhei para o céu. E, finalmente, tudo fez sentido.

Eu podia não me lembrar do seu rosto, ou do seu nome...mas me lembrava do mais importante.

Do que eu sentia por você.

Não importava quem era você... mas, naquela hora, eu percebi que, onde quer que você estivesse, nossos corações batiam na mesma freqüência. E eu sei que você percebeu isso também, porque pude sentir o seu sorriso. E, mesmo que eu não me lembrasse de como ele parecia, sabia que ele era lindo.

Sim, o céu tinha a resposta. Podia não ser aquela que eu procurava a princípio, mas com certeza tinha a melhor resposta que eu poderia esperar.

E, pensei sorrindo, disso eu nunca me esqueceria.

_"Se você olhar as estrelas... vai se lembrar de mim."_


End file.
